


Просто твой папочка любит тебя очень сильно

by passionario



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, KRYPTONITE DILDO, M/M, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, kind of, а ещё они стол сломали
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поставить на колени Супермена — даже его клона — было куда тяжелее, чем Коннера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто твой папочка любит тебя очень сильно

Коннер был смешной; он очень походил на Супермена — и в то же время казался совершенно другим. Реагировал иначе, вёл себя агрессивнее, в Супермене не было этой злости, не могло быть, но именно злости так часто не хватало Лексу. Супермена было тяжелее спровоцировать, вывести на нужную линию, а Коннер оказался послушным, словно мягкая глина в руках скульптора.   
— У меня есть специальный код для всего, Коннер, — сказал Лекс. — Даже на случай, если я захочу, чтобы ты встал раком и выставил вперёд зад.   
У него правда был такой код; у него был такой код, потому что Лексу отчаянно хотелось, до зубовного скрежета, поставить на колени Супермена. Эта навязчивая идея прошла все стадии развития, прожигала дыру в голове. В воображении Супермен на коленях мог делать всё: умолять, молчать, а мог отсасывать Лексу.   
Поставить на колени Супермена — даже его клона — было куда тяжелее, чем Коннера, в голове которого скрывались коды. Коннера можно было склонить, можно было разложить, его можно было унижать так, как никогда нельзя будет Супермена, и у Лекса сдавило горло от предвкушения. Зачем отказывать себе в том, чего хочется.   
И Лекс отдал команду.  
Глаза Коннера на мгновение остекленели, а потом он медленно опустился перед Лексом. Больше всего в этой ситуации нравилось то, что Коннер оставался в сознании, но не мог сопротивляться; не понимай тот, что происходит, вышло бы слишком просто. Слишком скучно. Лексу хотелось, чтобы Супермен — чтобы Коннер — чувствовал всё, понимал и запомнил.   
Чтобы потом их телепат могла прочитать его память и рассказать об этом взрослым. Чтобы узнала Лига. Чтобы узнал Супермен.   
— Я буду называть тебя Суперменом, — сказал Лекс, — время от времени. Надеюсь, ты не будешь ревновать.   
Коннер вскинул на него злые глаза и сжал губы. Он дышал ровно и спокойно, потому что не мог иначе, потому что запрограммированное сознание контролировало его тело.   
— О, кого мы обманываем, конечно же будешь. Для тебя это невыносимо? Сравнение с Суперменом? Его отношение к тебе?  
Лекс приподнял голову Коннера за подбородок, чтобы тот смотрел ему в глаза. Яркая ненависть грела ему сердце, грела его холодную кровь, и Лекс зарылся пальцами в чёрные волосы, потянул, запрокидывая голову Коннера выше.   
— Ты просто как брошенный ребёнок, верно? Один отец игнорирует тебя, — сказал Лекс. — А другой любит слишком сильно. Я правда люблю тебя, Коннер, пускай ты и не веришь в это. Я люблю и тебя, и Супермена, но никто никогда мне не верит, потому что верить Лексу Лютору считается опасным.   
Коннер смотрел на него, почти не моргая, и его бешеный взгляд будоражил Лексу кровь.  
— Чего затягивать, — сказал Лекс, — вижу и в твоих глазах нетерпение. Да и моё время, сам понимаешь, не бесконечно и очень дорого. Встань, сними штаны и наклонись над тем столом.  
Было даже немного жаль, что Коннер не может сопротивляться, что он покорен его воле, но сейчас именно покорности, унижения хотелось Лексу. Он смотрел, как Коннер расшнуровывает кроссовки, стягивает штаны, а потом послушно опирается на стол. Коннер повернул голову и хмуро смотрел на Лекса; тот облизал губы, и открыл кейс, который принёс с собой.   
— Мы же не хотим, чтобы тебе было слишком больно, мальчик мой, — мягко произнес он, доставая содержимое кейса. Глаза Коннера расширились, он закусил губу. Если бы он мог, то дёрнулся, отстранился, сбежал, но он не мог ничего, просто смотрел, как Лекс любовно оглаживает пальцами вырезанное из криптонита дилдо. На его создание ушло так много времени и денег, что можно было спасти какую-нибудь загнивающую страну, и это тоже радовало Лекса, как небольшой штрих, дополнение к цельной картине. Можно было обвинить в этом Супермена, сказать ему: смотри, эти деньги могли бы уйти на спасение твоих любимых людей, но уйдёт на удовлетворение моего безумия. О, Супермен был так виновен.   
— Нравится, Коннер? Поверь мне, тебе понравится, — Лекс отложил в сторону дилдо. — Он даже защищен, чтобы при соприкосновении со слизистой системой твоя кровь не начала кипеть, — продолжил Лекс, натягивая на дилдо презерватив. — Ты знаешь, что твоя кровь может вскипеть, Коннер, от криптонита? Это было бы очень некстати, ведь мы хотим приятно провести время, мой мальчик.  
Взгляд Коннера был как у загнанного в угол животного, жалкий и беспомощный, потому что он не мог сражаться. Он не мог сделать ничего, только наблюдать, как Лекс подходит, только чувствовать, как Лекс нежно гладит его спину. Коннер зажмурился, когда его поцеловали, но ответил, потому Лекс приказал ему это, прошептал на ухо, перед тем, как поцеловать.   
— Боюсь, растягивать тебя у нас нет времени. Но ты же сверхсильный. Сверхвыносливый, Коннер, ты справишься, да?   
Лекс приставил дилдо к анусу Коннера и надавил, проталкивая его внутрь. Коннер выдохнул и закусил губу, его пальцы, сжимающие край стола, судорожно сжались; столешница треснула, но Коннер не проронил ни звука.   
Лексу хотелось, чтобы он кричал. Стонал. Умолял. Чтобы эмоции были не только на его лице, чтобы Коннер просил его прекратить, чтобы кричал от удовольствия, чтобы вырывался, чтобы он сам подставлял ему свою задницу. Чтобы его сверхсила отказала, и он обмяк в руках Лекса.   
О, он сам не знал, чего хотел больше — унизить или удовлетворить.  
Лекс поцеловал Коннера в шею и вставил дилдо до упора одним рывком; Коннер судорожно выдохнул. Его выдержка бесила, реакция на криптонит, на криптонит, погруженный внутрь тела, он должен был причинять Коннеру дикую боль. Даже программные установки должны были померкнуть, но упрямый парень отчаянно цеплялся за свою гордость и молчал. Лексу хотелось сломать Коннера.   
Он сдался через несколько минут: сначала начал тихо стонать, а столешница трещала под его пальцами. Лекс трахал его жестоко, рывками, придерживая ладонью за бедро, и в конце концов Коннер сдался. Он закричал, когда Лекс в очередной раз вогнал дилдо в его задницу и надавил. Коннер обмяк, снова упал на колени, всё ещё цепляясь за разломанный стол.  
— Я горжусь тобой, — сказал Лекс. — Это ведь то, что ты так хотел бы услышать от него, правда? Я горжусь тобой, сын мой. Очень простые слова, которые он никогда не скажет, — Лекс зарылся пальцами в его волосы, а потом наклонился и поцеловал в макушку. — А если скажет, ты ведь вспомнишь, что я сделал это первым?   
Коннера под ним колотило.  
— Всегда хотел узнать, обладает ли сперма Супермена какими-то способностями, — продолжил Лекс, ласково перебирая волосы Коннера. — Но, пожалуй, в другой раз. в этот раз мы проверим, какими способностями обладает его рот, да, Коннер?   
Тот сдавленно застонал, когда Лекс дёрнул его за плечо, вынуждая повернуться. Дилдо всё ещё было глубоко погружено в тело Коннера, и эта мысль возбуждала Лекса больше, чем всё, что он делал до этого. Лекс расстегнул штаны, освобождая свой член.   
— Открывай рот, будь послушным мальчиком, — нежно произнёс он, притягивая к себе Коннера. Отчаяние в его глазах было восхитительным, но Коннер покорно сомкнул губы на члене Лекса и начал сосать. Он то и дело пытался отстраниться, Лекс видел, что его глаза остекленели от боли, но нечеловеческая выдержка не позволяла ему отключиться. Лекс кончил ему в рот почти сразу, он был возбуждён до предела, а Коннер дёрнулся, судорожно попытался сглотнуть и закашлялся. Он опустил голову, плечи, покорённый и униженный. Казалось, Коннер даже стал меньше ростом.  
Лекс присел рядом на корточки и стёр пальцем каплю спермы с его подбородка.  
— Ты молодец, Коннер, — Лекс поцеловал его. Ненависть в глазах Коннера была затуманена болью, но это всё равно было восхитительно. Лекс медленно потянул дилдо из ануса, и Коннер слабо дёрнулся. — А в следующий раз, — сказал Лекс, — я сделаю для тебя монстра со щупальцами из криптонита. Мне кажется, тебе было немного скучно.   
У него был больной измученный вид, и Лекс сжалился, произнёс ещё одну команду, и Коннер отключился. Он вспомнит всё только когда Лекс построит ему обещанного монстра.  
Коннер больше не был смешным, он всё ещё походил на Супермена, но главное отличие радовало Лекса, как ничто другое. Коннера можно было сломать.


End file.
